


Daisy

by willow_larkspur



Series: Gwen's Competition Fics [101]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aromantic Luna Lovegood, Asexual Harry Potter, Autistic Harry Potter, Autistic Luna Lovegood, F/M, Gen, M/M, Post-War, Pregnant Theodore Nott, Pride Parades, Trans Theodore Nott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22397527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willow_larkspur/pseuds/willow_larkspur
Summary: Theo was cranky, and for good reason. Maybe going to Pride so close to his due date wasn't the best idea.
Relationships: Justin Finch-Fletchley/Theodore Nott, Luna Lovegood & Theodore Nott, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter
Series: Gwen's Competition Fics [101]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1250309
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52
Collections: Monthly Challenges for All (2019)





	Daisy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Magi Silverwolf (Magi_Silverwolf)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magi_Silverwolf/gifts).



> Legal Disclaimer: I own my stuff, but not the original source material. That belongs to whoever. Also, the opinions and interpretations I use here may not reflect the same in said whoever that owns the source material. Look, I’m just a poor college librarian. Suing me isn’t going to get you anything but tears.  
> Warning: This work may be offensive to some readers. Feel free to back out if that’s you.  
> Author’s Note: So, I’m nonbinary, which even I’m gonna say is iffy whether it’s considered trans or not despite definitely not being cis. However, I’m still shining a light here on a trans issue that most people don’t seem to realize. Trans men are capable of bearing children, under the right circumstances. There are several things which make this harder for them, but they are capable. So here’s a little fic about a trans man on the cusp of starting his new life as a parent.

(^^)  
**Prideful Blossoms**  
_Daisy_  
(^^)

“This was a horrible idea,” Theo announced, smoothing his shirt over his extended stomach.

They had been at the event for less than an hour and _everything hurt_. His feet hurt, because _of course_ there weren’t any benches anywhere to be seen. His back hurt, because all this walking while heavily pregnant was an _absolutely smashing_ idea. His skin hurt, because _of course_ he had forgotten sunscreen, and the person guaranteed to have remembered that fair people don’t do well exposed to massive amounts of sun in a short period had wandered off with her bag.

“This might not have been the best idea, yeah,” Justin agreed. Theo opened his mouth to continue arguing, only to let out an appreciative moan when Justin rubbed his lower back in the exact spot that had been hurting the most. The former Hufflepuff worked the spot for a few blissful moments. “Maybe we should find Luna and Harry and get out of here?”

“Now, that’s a grand idea,” Theo declared. He really should have stayed home. Going to Pride this close to his due date was probably the stupidest thing he had done since second year when he had used saran wrap as a binder. There was just no way that he was going to miss the first time Luna managed to drag Harry to Pride.

Actually, there was no way that he could allow Luna to go to Pride on her own, not in good conscience. Despite knowing that his childhood friend could take care of herself normally, the sensory issues could quickly overwhelm her, especially if there was something that hit a sensitive spot. Harry was better at pushing through his own issues there, a holdover from his _loving family_ , but none of the measures he used to do so would work for Luna, which he knew. Harry could face a Dark Lord backed by an army of Death Eaters without a single problem but present him with a partner in the middle of a meltdown and the guy crumbled like a cookie.

A shiver of unease traveled down Theo’s spine. They had been separated an hour already. What if they needed help? There was as many quiet spots as there was benches. His stomach muscles tightened sharply as he twisted to look for the pair. Justin kept his hand on Theo’s back, steadying him when the extra weight around his middle threatened to overbalance him.

As fey-like as always, Luna slipped out from between two booths with Harry following behind loyally. Sometime after they had separated, Luna had swapped out her plain bag for one with the colors of the Aro flag. Harry had also picked up some merch. The soft purple of the wisteria contrasted nicely with the richer hued violets and pinkish cream of the cherry blossoms in the flower crown wrapped around his pitch-black hair with ribbons the color of smoke. Even his dark skin had a reddish flush indicative of a sunburn, if only across his cheeks. Luna was somehow still as pale as moonlight, not even kissed from the hours in the summer sun.

Then Luna was there in front of him, offering up another flower crown to him. This one had been made entirely from daisies, but two-thirds of the blooms had been dyed—probably the Muggle way, given the inconsistency in the job—into shades of blue and pink. Theo’s eyes prickled with tears at the acknowledgement. To cover the swell of emotion, he nodded, letting her place the crown on his head. Damn pregnancy hormones were destroying his stoic Slytherin façade.

“Love you, Tea,” Luna said, using the nickname she had given him when they had met on the first day of primary school, just two magical children attending the same Muggle school.

He pulled her into a hug, biting back a groan as the suddenness of the movement sent another ripple of sharp tension across his lower back. Ever perceptive to things like that, Luna pulled back, keep ahold of his arms. Her heather-colored eyes widened as another twinge of pain went through his back.

“You’re in labor!”

“No, I’m just—” He cut himself off with a groan, nearly doubling over as the pain intensified. Justin helped control the fall as Theo’s knees went weak. He panted through the contraction before continuing. “Okay. Maybe I’m in labor.”

“Nah,” Harry dismissed flippantly, “it’s just something you ate.” The former Gryffindor crouched down beside Theo to get a better angle to help Justin lift Theo off the ground. “Let’s get you out of here before you’re obligated to name the kiddo _Rainbow_.”

“You act like that’s a horrible idea, Potter,” Theo said with equal snark despite leaning heavily on both men. “Rainbow is a very lovely name.”

“Mummy would love that,” Justin said as he escorted his partner out of the event. “Think if we convince her that it’s a proper wizarding name that she won’t complain about modern naming trends?”

“It is better than _Apple_ ,” Luna commented. “Less edible. You only taste rainbows, not eat them.”

Theo didn’t know if the laughter lessened the pain of the contraction or not, but it did make it interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> Submitting Info:  
> Stacked with: Hogwarts (Term 10); MC4A (Ship; FPC; BAON; StL; Star; Fence; Shower; T3; SN; FR)  
> Individual Challenges: In a Flash; Yellow Ribbon (Y); Yellow Ribbon Redux; Letter of the Day (x2); Gryffindor MC; Slytherin MC; Ravenclaw MC; Hufflepuff MC; Flags & Ribbons (x4) (Y x1); Rian-Russo Inversion (x2); Real Family; Ethnic & Present; Neurodivergent (x2); Quiet Time (x2); Themes & Things A (Y); Trope It Up C (Y); Times to Come (Y); Summer Vacation; Seeds; Pride; Old Shoes  
> House: Hufflepuff  
> Assignment No.: Term 10 – Assignment 11  
> Subject (Task No.): Voodoo Magic (Task #12: Write about starting something new.)  
> Other Hogwarts Challenges: Insane Prompt Challenge [166] (Pregnancy); 365 Words [218] (Crown); Scavenger Hunt [60] (Summer themed); Constellation Club [Unukalhai] (Flower Crown); Gym [Event] (A Birth)  
> Representation(s): Autistic Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter; Theo Nott/Justin Finch-Fletchley  
> Bonus Challenges: Car in a Tutu; Unicorn; Second Verse (Not a Lamp; Found Family; Nontraditional; Zucchini Bread; Unwanted Advice); Chorus (Wabi Sabi; Machismo; Tomorrow’s Shade)  
> Tertiary Bonus Challenges: T3 (Terse; Tether); SN (Rail; Ameliorate); FR (Satisfaction; Gestation)  
> Word Count: 862


End file.
